


Good Night Moon

by blklightpixie26



Series: Dribble Drabble April [1]
Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blklightpixie26/pseuds/blklightpixie26
Summary: Dario and Khalila's kids' first book
Relationships: Dario Santiago/Khalila Seif, Jess Brightwell/Dario Santiago/Khalila Seif
Series: Dribble Drabble April [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766707
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Dribble Drabble April (A Great Library Event)





	Good Night Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Dribble Drabble April in the Great Library Fandom. 
> 
> Day 1: A book

Dario stood in the doorway to the nursery with Khalila. Their eyes on the two occupants sitting on the bed. The voice of another pulled them apart and the second tiny human leaped up by her brother and curled into Jess’ chest. It was a scene that neither Dario or Khalila thought they would ever see. Arguments about work and how the time wasn’t ready or one of them didn’t think they were ready. 

Khalila rested against Dario’s side, her head on his shoulder. “How many times do you think he’ll be reading that book?”

Dario stared at the book in Jess’ hand. It had been a gift from Jess the moment that he found out Khalila was pregnant. “He’ll be using a blank soon. He’s tried other books, but they keep bringing that one back to him.”

“He does realize that he can have it reprinted.”

“Not the same, Querida. There is only time he can give a first born their first book.”

Khalila nodded. “It’s their favorite.”

Dario wrapped an arm around her. “He’s their favorite.”

She giggled quietly. “He’s your favorite.”

“I can’t say I have a favorite. You see my wife would disown me, my children would be angry, and I don’t know what to expect out of him.” Dario played with her hair.

Khalila swallowed and sighed. “I might have two number one favorites.”

They watched silently as the book was closed and Jess let them go around the room saying good night to anything and everything they wanted to. He then tucked them each into their own beds and shut out the light proming to send in their mama and daddy when they got home.

“Good night Papa!!” they called as he got to the door.

Jess shook his head. “Good night Uncle Jess.”

The little ones shook their heads. “Papa!”

“Sleep!” he said, nearly walking into Dario and Khalila after closing the door. “I thought you two were going to be late.”

“It’s after ten.”

“Oh.” Jess replied heading down the hallway. “They’ve eaten dinner, baths have been done, stories read and they are waiting on the two of you for good night kisses.”

They followed him watching as he packed up his things. “Jess?”

“Uncle Jess' time is over, go enjoy your time with your family.”

“I don’t know.” Dario looked over at Khalila. “I think it’s time for Mama, Daddy, and Papa time.”

Khalila smirked. “I agree. WE haven’t gotten our dinner, baths, or story time.”

Jess eyed them both. “You are crazy.”

“You are ours. Get used to it, Wolfe.”

Jess shook his head grinning as he left his satchel where it was and followed them to the kitchen. “I won’t ever get used to that either.”


End file.
